1. Industrial Use
This invention relates to a clutch cover assembly for pull-type clutch, in which an outer peripheral fulcrum point of a release lever is supported by a clutch cover, a pressing load is exerted by an intermediate fulcrum point onto a pressure plate, and a clutch is released by pulling an inner peripheral fulcrum point toward a side opposite to the pressure plate in its axial direction against a spring for producing the pressing load.
2. Prior Art
In this type of clutch cover assembly, it has been required to prolong service life of a clutch for use in taxis and commercial vehicles etc. As an example of prolonging the service life of clutch, it has been tried to increase an effective thickness of a facing by securing the facing to a clutch disc without using rivets etc.
In a general clutch cover assembly, a wear-in allowance D is ensured by a load characteristic as diagrammed by FIG. 5. However, there is a limitation on a range of the wear-in allowance D so that, when a wear amount of the facing increases; the pressing load changes from an initial setting position P1, passes through a peak value Ps (increase in clutch applying force) and gradually decreases thereafter. Finally, the applying force becomes insufficient, slippage occurs notwithstanding that there is some facing left, and the facing can not be utilized to its maximum wear amount.
3. Object of the Invention
An object of the invention is to provide, in a pull-type clutch, a prolonged service life and a stable performance of clutch by making it possible to automatically maintain an initial setting load correspondingly to a wear amount of the facing.